


Ugly - Prologue

by thatswilde



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, arts students au, hamlet/laertes is past, this is a prologue to another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswilde/pseuds/thatswilde
Summary: Hamlet is drunk, Horatio is pining, feelings are complicated and ugly.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet), Hamlet/Laertes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Ugly - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> basically they fuck.  
> (also this is a prologue to another fic but this is my nsfw account)

Horatio sipped his wine and desperately tried to locate his best friend in the sea of similarly dressed, drunk, horny arts students.

The party was in full swing, meaning everyone was talking way too loud and coming very close to exhibitionism and breaking poor Laertes’ furniture. Sure, everyone there went to either Juilliard or Parsons but art students were supposed to be weird and prissy schools didn’t mean you couldn’t have fun. 

Except by the time the third couple making out bumped into Horatio and reminded him of his explicit loneliness and he still hadn’t caught sight of Hamlet, it wasn’t very fun anymore. He downed his glass and pushed through the crowd, making the treacherous journey over to the drinks table. Wine was not enough for this. And hey, maybe he’d find Hamlet there.

He did find Hamlet. Doing shots with Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, the trio laughing way too loudly at whatever shitty joke it was this time. Horatio picked up a random shot glass of the table and knocked it back. It burned his throat but made him feel warm inside so he poured another from a random bottle of spirits. As he was doing his third shot, Laertes walked overlooking exasperated (understandably. As Ros and Guil were there, so no furniture would make it out unscathed).

“Hey, Horatio.”

Horatio coughed, “Uh hi.”

“Have R&G broken anything over here?” He asked, waving his arms around, deliberately ignoring Hamlet's presence.

“Not that I’ve noticed.”

Laertes breathed a sigh of relief and turned away, “Nice chat. Bye!”

It wasn’t like Horatio didn’t like Laertes or felt nervous around him, hell, they were on the same fencing team! It was just that Laertes had dated Hamlet in their first year after Horatio had been pining for his friend for about two years at that point. But jealousy was an ugly emotion and so was Hamlet and Laertes’ breakup. Ugly.

Ugly were the feelings Horatio harboured for his friend and ugly was the happiness he felt when they broke up even though Hamlet cried and listened to nothing but My Chemical Romance for two weeks. Ugly was the guilt that Horatio constantly felt and ugly were the tears that threatened to spill because of the inescapable notion that Hamlet would never love him back and that he’d live the rest of his ugly life alone.

Oh Gosh. The alcohol was hitting him. Horatio sighed loudly and poured another shot of whatever Fortinbras had brought as he came in whilst he was preoccupied with internally monologuing the sorrows of his ugly love life.

And of course, Hamlet chose that exact moment to stumble up to him with his perfect hair and perfectly beautiful eyes and perfectly plump, pink lips spread in a perfect smile, showing off his fucking perfect teeth. And of course, Horatio was happy to see him.

“Horatiooo!” Hamlet hugged him tightly and giggled. He was a cuddly drunk.

Hamlet leaned forwards and sent them both staggering backwards until Horatio made contact with the wall. Hamlet just giggled adorably again and looked up at him from under his perfect, thick, curly eyelashes.

“You’re pretty,” Hamlet smiled again and moved his hips forward so that his erection was pressed against Horatio’s rapidly hardening cock.

He gasped with delight, “I want you.”

Horatio’s brain short-circuited. Holy shit. Did Hamlet just say that he- Holy shit! His crush of four whole fucking years had just pressed his hips against his and said... Well, inhibitions and morals he damned. The consequences of tonight were the problems of Future Horatio and he could always blame the alcohol.

He surged forwards and kissed Hamlet, full on the lips. He felt his breath hitch but soon Hamlet was kissing back and grinding against him. Horatio nipped at those perfect lips and got a moan in response.

It wasn’t long before they were stumbling back to their shared dorm room, luckily only a hallway from Laertes’, and trying to fit the goddamn key in the hole while their alcohol and lust fuelled brains screamed to fuck each other.

They staggered to Horatio’s bed as it was closest to the door - in the case of intruders in the night, Hamlet was ‘too pretty’ to die (Horatio wholeheartedly agreed) - and threw their clothes off.

Even, completely exposed Hamlet was beautiful.

Horatio pushed him down on the bed and kissed his pretty lips, down his beautifully pale neck and sucked and bit on the juncture of Hamlet’s shoulder and neck before Hamlet snapped at him to hurry up. He kissed a line down his lightly toned stomach and stopped at his navel, moving to his beautiful thighs and kissed up. He stopped at Hamlet’s flushed dick, curved to his stomach. It was perfect, just like the rest of him.

“' you just gonna look at me? Fuck me Horatio, please...” Hamlet whined, his words only slightly slurred.

Horatio placed his glasses on the bedside table, gave him a quick peck on the lips before licking the head of his dick experimentally. Hamlet moaned and canted his hips upwards in search of more of that perfect sensation.

Horatio smiled at his reaction and placed his hands on Hamlet’s hips, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Hamlet let out a chorus of sinful sounds and gripped Horatio's curls, he smirked at the way Hamlet pulled harder at his hair the more of his dick he took into his mouth.

"H-holy shit Horatio, please," He choked out.

Horatio removed his mouth with a lewd, wet sound and looked up, "Please what?"

"Fuck me!" When Horatio made no move Hamlet whimpered as if tears were forming, threatening to spill down his perfect, pale complexion. At that moment, Horatio stood - although it pained him to part - and Hamlet closed his eyes as he felt a tear run down his cheek. Meanwhile, Horatio was digging through the drawer in his bedside table. As soon as he found what he wanted, he popped the lid open and coated 2 fingers generously, turning back to a whimpering Hamlet on his bed.

"...p-please-"

He didn't get to finish as Horatio surged forwards and pinned him down, almost knocking the air out of him - not that either cared - and Hamlet's eyes shot open as he felt something cold prodding at his entrance. He looked down to see Horatio's finger tracing circles around his tight hole and moaned.

Horatio pushed a finger in and smiled when Hamlet squirmed and arched his back.

"Oh fuck... more, please. I-" He cut off as another finger pushed past his entrance and together they began fingering him. "Hnnnn... H-horatio I need, I need you~" Still panting, he opened his eyes slightly and met Horatio's gaze and he looked so wrecked already that Horatio couldn't resist any longer.

He quickly lubed up his length and positioned himself beneath Hamlet's entrance, ignoring his hiss to 'hurry the fuck up', instead of holding his hip and kissing him. As Hamlet moaned into his mouth he penetrated him, taking delight in the soft heat that enveloped his dick and the way Hamlet's moan turned into a hitched gasp. The seconds he stilled for to allow Hamlet some time to adjust seemed to stretch on forever until finally, he heard a moan and thrust into Hamlet's tight heat.

Hamlet whined at him to fuck him harder but each time he attempted to speak, he was cut off by another shallow thrust. 

"Fuck! Harder, I don't, I- ohh..." His words changed to incoherent moans as Horatio yet again moved his hips forward. Annoyed, Hamlet huffed and clenched his hole around Horatio, drawing a hitched gasp and hissed curse from the other man. Hamlet winced at the strain of clenching around such a thick cock but it didn't matter for Horatio finally began to fuck into him in earnest.

Their pace built up and if Hamlet was vocal before, it didn't compare to the noises he made now that their pace was erratic.

"OHh... Holy shit! Yes! Ah, Horatioo! Yesss..." 

His lewd sounds encouraged Horatio to ram into him faster, if possible, causing Hamlet to let out obscene, low moans. And when Horatio pounded into his prostate, Hamlet practically screamed, letting Horatio ram into it a few more times before moaning and cumming all over himself.

But Horatio showed no signs of stopping as he continued pounding into him and Hamlet whimpered at the overstimulation. After a few more thrusts Horatio shouted and stilled, leaning into the boy underneath him as he was filled with cum.

For a minute or two, they lay in silence except for their panting, before Horatio regained enough consciousness to pull out and collapse down next to Hamlet who was well on the way to passing out. It would probably be disgusting when they woke up but Horatio wouldn't move. 

He pulled Hamlet close and nuzzled into his hair, hoping with all his heart that this drunk escapade had the potential of becoming love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
